Secret Lovers
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Carlos and Cassie are lovers. They decide to have some fun while no one's around. Carlos/Cassie. Mature themes.


**Secret Lovers**

**By annabelle rose 22**

**Rated M**

**Summary: Cassie And Carlos are lovers. They decided to have a little fun. Mature themes.**

**Discliamer: I don't own anything.**

**Author Notes: So here I am again writing a another fanfic from the power rangers series. So, I decided that I do a Carlos and Cassie fic because they're were no mature stories on them. **

**So I am going to be the frist one to do it and I hope you enjoy it. Forgive me if it's short it was just a quick idea that had popped into my head.**

**Here we go...**

* * *

**''Hello? Anyone here?'' Cassie called as she walked inside the command center. Earlier, she was at the park reading when she had received an urgent message on her pager. Walking around the all too quiet spaceship, Cassie suddenly believe that this was a practial joke; probably from Zane. But no, even him couldn't be that mischievous since being frozen for a long period of time.**

**Walking around the Astro megaship, it seem very obvious that the ship itself was completely deserted. Even Alpha was nowhere to be found. ''But if there's no one here? Who was paging me?'' She thought to herself.**

**She was about to find out when out of the blue, a hand tapped her quickly on the shoulder causing her heart to nearly jumped out her chest when she came face to face with a strangely smiling Carlos.**

**''Oh my god...''Cassie breathed, putting a hand against her chest trying to steady herself. ''Carlos, you scared the Hell out of me!'' **

**Carlos said nothing but only lean against the wall with a happy look on his face. ''Sorry Cassie. I didn't mean to frighten you.''**

**Cassie tried her best to advert Carlos intense gaze on her. ''So um... what's the big emergency?''**

**Carlos took his time of answering her question his eye glazing up and down her body.''There's no emergency.''**

**Now Cassie felt suddenly confused. ''Okay. There's no emergency. Where's Alpha?'' **

**''Around.'' Was his only response.**

**''And Ashley, Andros, T.j, And Zane?''**

**''Andros and Ashley had a date, and T.J took Zane out bowling.''**

**Cassie sighed out a breath she had held. ''If everyone's occupied, what are you doing with your free time?'' she was starting to feel butterflies in her stomach. ''Spending it by yourself?'' **

**Carlos Listened carefully to her question, and replied ''I was, but now that you're here, he move from his position from leaning against the wall. Walking slowly toward her grabbing her waist squeezing it gently,''We can spend it together.''**

**A lightbulb went on in her head, clearly understanding what Carlos was trying to do. Especially when she felt Carlos' hand grip her behind.**

**''Carlos...'' Cassie breathed as she felt his lips on her neck tracing his tongue against her skin. Turning her around against him and keeping a firm grip on her, one of his hands left from her blossom,sneaking up her jean skirt. Cassie gasped as she felt Carlos' hand trying to prob through her underwear.**

**''You're warm,'' he whispered. ''Just the way I like you.'' **

**''Carlos, We- Oh!'' she moaned when Carlos succeeded to his destination his hand rubbing all so gently on her soft folds. ''The others...''**

**''Will not be back anything soon. Don't worry we have the whole ship to ourselves.'' and with that,he kissed her passionately on the lips before lifting her up into his arms carrying her to his room.**

**This wasn't the first time they had done last time was when they were at the time were Turbo Rangers. Everyone was gone from the command center and they took the time to made it...pleasurable. In the bliss of getting head from Cassie, they remembered the horror when they were caught red-handed by their teammates, including 13- year old Justin who was what Cassie and Carlos believed was scared for the rest of his young life. So here they were again willing to once again take the risk. **

**Falling against the soft cushions, Carlos and Cassie made out passionately on the bed. Cassie hands were wildly into Carlos' smooth jet black hair, whilst Carlos hand were trying their best the pull off her skirt. Finally breaking lips, they took a moment for Cassie to pull Carlos' green shirt over his head and for Carlos to unbutton her over-sized pink blouse. Half-way naked, only standing there in their underwear and boxers, Cassie playfully pushed Carlos on the bed, only to claw on top of him her face inching down to the waist band of his boxers.**

**''So... you call me up here under false pretenses because you are hard as a rock?'' She asked running her hand against his member through his boxers.**

**Carlos said nothing only moaned as Cassie touched him in all the right places. Running his tongue across his lips. God,he looked so fucking hot when he does that. Cassie didn't waste any time she pulled his boxers down letting his beautiful cock spung free. Giving it a few strokes Cassie lapped at the head Before glancing up at sexy ranger with wanting eyes. She placed the head of his penis into her mouth creating a light sucking motion while her delicate hands stoke him in time with her movements. Carlos was moaning repeatedly. The pleasure was indescribable. We wanted to return the favor so he motioned her to move over him. He pulled the lace strings of Cassie's bikini pink underwear before throwing them aside, pushing crushing her wet canal roughly against his mouth.**

**Cassie moaned, her mouth eloping around Carlos' member, throwing her head back in pure ecstasy, grinding her hips trying to get as much as Carlos' tongue in her as possible. She tried her best to return the favor, but with Carlos' talented tongue running up and down her folds his nose bumping against her clit made her cry out with passion.**

**''Oh! Uhh! Carlos...''Her voice felt her when she climaxed, her walls contracting around Carlos' tongue. Her all too sweet juices pouring inside Carlos' open mouth,swallowing her favor. ''Oh, Baby. You taste so good,'' he whispered.**

**Changing positions, Cassie turned over on her back as Carlos placed his fingers into her now sensitive moist pussy. Working them slowly in and out of her. Cassie gave his cock a few more sucks before releasing him from her grasp.**

**''Ready for me?'' he breathed, leaning down to suck her nipples, making Cassie put her lips between her teeth. Nodding for him to comply. Giving his cock a few stokes, he stared at her with clouded lust as sh slid inside her burying her to the hilt. **

**Harsh whispers felt the room as he began to move inside her, gently and tenderly,locking lips to show they're love for each other. Soon,the thrusts became frantic and Carlos finds himself slamming his hips against her, trying to go deeper. Cassie's moan were muffled as Carlos continued to pound into her begging for a release. All it took was Cassie to contract her inner walls. Carlos announced his orgasm filling her to the brink,calling out her name. Cassie came moments later.**

**Laying side by side panting and sweaty, Cassie turned to face her lover, giving him a passionate kiss on the lips and laughed.**

**''What's so funny?'' Carlos asked smiling.**

**''You planned this. The whole thing, didn't you?'' Cassie raised her eyebrows.**

**Carlos nodded. ''But you have to admit, the sex was great!''**

**''Oh my god! that was amazing.'' Cassie breathed giving Carlos a quick kiss on the lips.**

**''How was I? Was I better than the last time?''**

**Cassie smiled. ''You were perfect.''**

**''You know it's great we didn't get caught this time. I just can't shake the image expression I saw on Justin's face.''**

**''Yeah. We finished a lot quicker than last time. I love you, Carlos.''**

**Carlos smiled, wrapping a arm around her. ''I love you too.''**

**Laying on the bed without a sound, they were startled when they heard a loud gasp. Carlos and Cassie jumped from the bed when they came face to face with Andros, Ashley, T.J, and Zane with shocked expressions on their faces.**

**Oh no! Cassie and Carlos shouted, Not again!**

**End.**

* * *

**Author notes: That's it. I was sort of thinking of doing a Andros/Ashley version. Maybe it will happen? I don't know. If you want me to write it? I'll give it a shot. Let me know and review.**

**Also if anyone want me to, I can write a prequel about the frist time when Cassie and Carlos were fooling around when they were Turbo Rangers.**

**Until next time...**


End file.
